Best Friends
by sunshiko
Summary: Roxas's best friend Axel has been banished from the organization for something and the only way Roxas can see him is to secretly get away from Xemnas and search for him.
1. Saying Bye

**Okay guys. This is my first story. I'll put up more later on so look every now and then.**

Best Friends

A flicker in his eyes was the one he would remember forever. He stood on the hill and looked at the boy in front of him. His eyes, the boy's eyes… they both held the sadness and pain that they would have to endure. A tear rolled off his cheek and fell to the ground, the tear forming a droplet on the ground. The boy's red hair swayed in the wind along with his own blonde hair. The silence seemed to welcome the many thoughts that went through his young mind. His friend, his best friend, the one he would ever feel like best friends with, was leaving. He blinked his sapphire eyes and looked into his friends emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"I guess this is goodbye Roxas." The boy said, casting his gaze downward. Roxas snuffled.

"No. It can't be. It won't. Axel, tell me you're staying. Please! I don't want you to go!" Roxas said crying. Axel sighed.

"I have to. You know that the organization wants me to go. There's no other way." Axel said calmly.

"No. If you have to go, then I'm going too. We have to stay together Axel." Roxas replied forcefully. "Huh?" Roxas piped as Axel handed him a phone.

"It's a cell phone. It has my number in it. If you ever need to talk to me, call me. But where I'll be is a secret. You will have to find me." Axel said and the taxi honked. Axel looked at Roxas one more time, it might be the last time he'd ever see that boy's face again.

"Axel please." Roxas pleaded but Axel shook his head. He grabbed Axel in a hug and cried.

"I have to go now." Axel said and let go. He turned to leave and Roxas grabbed his arm. Axel looked gently at the boy and the boy let go. Axel headed to the car followed by Roxas. Axel got into the car and looked at Roxas.

"Aishiteru." Axel said. Roxas smiled and Axel closed the door. The taxi sped off with Roxas in the dust.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Roxas trudged back home, slowly, as if his life had went down the drain. His best friend, his only true friend, had left him with all the "fake" friends back at the organization. Well, he wouldn't get back quite yet. Roxas found a place to sit under a tree. He sat there, back against the tree. He opened the phone and saw the picture. It was a picture him and Axel took a few days ago. The boys were smiling and did bunny ears on each other. It made Roxas content and miserable at the same time. He sniffed and wiped away the tear already forming in his eye. Then he closed the phone and just listened to nature. He and Axel did that a lot when they went on hiking trips. It was one thing that they always liked to do together. He closed his eyes and listened as the peacefulness overwhelmed him into a nap which was miserable when your best friend is never coming back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roxas awoke with a blondish brunette with green eyes was sitting in front of him.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Roxas demanded. The boy chuckled.

"Came to fetch you to come back home." The boy replied happily. 'Great.' Roxas thought, 'Idiot came to get me. Axel, you should be here to ward away this Demyx from my presence.' Roxas stood up.

"Thanks for the kind offer Demyx, but I can get home by myself. I don't need you taking me home. I'm old enough!" Roxas said his voice rising higher until it became a yell.

"Dude, don't yell at me because Axel left. He didn't have to go you know. He could've stayed." Demyx said slightly annoyed.

"Uh. Yeah. And have to listen to all of you tell him he's better off gone. I can see Demyx, I have eyes. I know how you treated him. Poorly. And now he's gone, probably forever." Roxas said starting to sob. He sat back down and put his face into the tree. Now the boy would have something to talk about. 'Young Roxas cries over heretic friend.' He didn't deserve this. Neither him nor Axel. Everyone should've kept their noses out of their business. Then he wouldn't have to leave. Roxas finally noticed the hands that were upon his shoulders and a voice in his ear.

"Come on Roxas. Time to go home." Demyx said soothingly. Roxas succumbed to the voice. Home. Maybe Axel would be at home. Maybe he only got a ride home. But then why'd he leave Roxas to walk home? Demyx had gotten up and Roxas extended a slightly trembling hand up to him. Demyx pulled him up and Demyx started walking in the direction of the town.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be heading home?" Roxas asked with a baffled look on his face.


	2. Meeting the cook

**_Okay guys, you've been waiting for my next chapter so here I present it to you royally[sp?!XD just enjoy.

* * *

_** "You can. Zexion is at the store getting dinner tonight. I gotta help him. You can come if you want." Demyx said standing for a moment. Roxas thought about it. 'Maybe Axel was at the grocery store.'

"Okay. Why not?" Roxas said and caught up with Demyx. They were quiet for a bit down the gradual drop of the hill into a road. "Sorry I yelled at you." Roxas murmured. Demyx looked down at Roxas and smiled.

"It's okay. I know how bad it hurts to see somebody leave you. Not that it's ever happened to me or anything but I can see the pain in your eyes. It almost hurts to look you in the face." Demyx replied grabbing Roxas' hand to direct him though the busy traffic. Demyx, he wasn't such a bad person. He wasn't like the others but he was a friend to Roxas but not as good as Axel. He looked up at Demyx now that they were on the sidewalk. Demyx let go of his hand.

"I know. He was just somebody that I really cared for and knew really well. He was my only best friend. I never had another best friend or someone like him." Roxas said, reminiscing the memories that were floating in his mind. They walked into Super Store Plus, and started to look for Zexion. They found him in the vegetable section with a stick of leek in his hand.

"So you don't like me eh leek? Well you know what? I don't like you either, you, you stupid vegetable. What are you, an imitation of green onions? Or are you a special little leek. Don't look at me like that! So your little leeks friends want to come and get me? Well, you can't mess with me. Cuz you're dead and I am not! " Zexion yelled at the innocent piece of leek in his hand. Roxas couldn't help but let a giggle at the funny sight. Never had he seen Zexion yell at leeks, or anything for that matter. He looked up at Demyx who was looking down at him with a face full of laughter. Demyx looked up at Zexion and headed towards him.

"Zexy, hey what's up?" Demyx called. Zexion looked up and hid the leek behind his back.

"Oh just looking for vegetables for dinner." Zexion replied, his voice different from his leek attack. "Oh, it's the heretic's friend." Zexion said with a hint of resentment.

"Oh Zexy, be nice. Axel left okay. Don't be mean to Roxas because of Axel." Demyx said trying to persuade Zexion.

"So? If I was a friend of a heretic, it would make me a heretic too right?" Zexion asked intellectually. Demyx wore a confused look. "Never mind. I'll be nice. So, you guys favor anything for dinner tonight?" Zexion asked trying to cheer up the conversation.

"Ooh, ooh! I know……waffles. I want waffles." Demyx said with a happy look on his face while jumping up and down. Zexion laid his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"No waffles for dinner. It's a breakfast food. And don't jump in the store. But pick out something else." Zexion said sounding motherly. Roxas concealed a hidden giggle.

"Aww. Why not Zexy? I want a wafflllllllee!" Demyx whimpered. Zexion shook his head.

"How about……Yakisoba and ramen?" Zexion asked. Demyx considered for a moment.

"Sure. Yay! I loves yakisoba and ramen!" Demyx said skipping in a circle. Zexion put a hand on his face and Roxas looked away. Demyx came over and grabbed Roxas' hands. "Let's dance!" He said happily, skipping around and dragging Roxas. Roxas saw the embarrassing humor on Zexion's face as he watched the hilarious sight. Roxas' cheeks flushed red as people stared at them.

"Yakisoba, yakisoba I love you! Ramen, ramen you too!" Demyx chanted over and over while skipping. Suddenly, a pinkish haired boy with blue eyes stepped behind Demyx.

"Hey guys…Watcha doing?" he asked unnaturally happy. Roxas sighed. He was going to join. Well, Roxas would more than gladly give his spot to the boy Marluxia.

"Hey! We're dancing right Roxas?" Demyx asked Roxas. Roxas sighed.

"Actually you're dancing; I'm getting dragged around here. I'm going to go see Zexion. Marluxia, take my place." Roxas said pulling his hands out of Demyx's.

"Why are you dancing?" Marluxia asked curiously. Roxas looked up at him.

"YAKISOBA AND RAMEN!!" Demyx yelled. Marluxia's face lightened up at this.

"REALLY?! WELL LET'S DANCE!!!" Marluxia yelled back. They grabbed each others hands and skipped around the store hyper and excitedly. Roxas shrugged and walked back to Zexion who was looking at meat.

"WHAT? YOU TOO? DON'T PLAY ROUGH WITH ME STUPID GROUND COW! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE LEEKS!" Zexion said angrily throwing the meat in the cart.


	3. Crazed Coffee Lover

**Okay guys.this is the new chapter.so gobble this chapter up.XD**

* * *

"Is there a problem here?" Roxas asked innocently. Zexion changed his face and looked at Roxas calmly. 

"Nope. Everything's fine. RIGHT?" He said calmly and shouted the last word loudly to the innocent bystanders. They hurriedly nodded their heads and hastily ran away.

"Hmm. Maybe they don't like cow meat?" Zexion said with a confused look on his face. Roxas just covered his face with one hand, knowing that the people were scared of his bipolar behavior. Roxas walked along as Zexion picked around looking at food for dinner.

"Was he ok?" Zexion asked quietly. Roxas looked up as Zexion looked at cabbage.

"Him?" Roxas asked. Zexion nodded. "Well… I guess so. If he wasn't I didn't see it. I wonder what he's doing right now." Roxas said casting his gaze downward. Zexion turned to Roxas as he put the cabbage in the cart. He leaned his face by Roxas' ear.

"He's probably fine. Don't worry about him. He's a big boy." Zexion whispered quietly. Roxas looked up as Zexion continued looking for ingredients. Zexion looked at spices and Roxas took this opportunity to sneak away and he called Axel.

"Hello?" He heard the voice say. Roxas lit up as he knew it was Axel.

"Axel!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Wow. I didn't know you would call me so soon. But I was going to call you in a few minutes anyways." Axel said softly. Roxas was silent for a moment.

"So…Axel…come back." Roxas said. He knew the answer but he decided to try anyway.

"Roxas…" Axel began, "you know I can't. If you want to come live with me, I can give you one hint at where I am. Are you ready?" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas walked to a quiet section of the store and listened.

"I'm ready." Roxas quietly murmured.

"Ok. I'm in a place where there are wide open blue skies and lush green grass accented by a famous waterfall. You should know where this place is." Axel said.

"Really? That sounds beautiful Axel. I wish I was there with you now." Roxas said dreamily. He heard Axel chuckle.

"It is and it'll be better with you around. It won't be so lonely in the house. I have a bedroom for you decorated just the way you like it. Flowers and Sakura." Axel said with a calm voice.

"Why did you decorate it like THAT? That's supposed to be a secret!" Roxas sputtered. Axel burst out laughing.

"That's not…how it really…looks…" Axel laughed trying to breathe. He stopped for a moment and his voice changed. "It's decorated with kingdom key and my chakrams. I thought you might like it." Axel said sincerely. Roxas looked at the floor with a tear in his eye.

"Thanks Axel. That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I can't wait to go live with you. These people, they aren't my friends. You're my only true best friend Axel. That's why I'm going to find you. But I have to go. Demyx and Marluxia are coming this way." Roxas said, hearing the loud pair from a mile away.

"Ok. Aishiteru." Axel said softly. Roxas loved hearing that word. It was nice to know that Axel cared about him. That's why he was going to find him.

"Aishiteru. Bye." Roxas said. Axel said bye and Roxas hurriedly pocketed the phone just as Demyx and Marluxia came into view.

"HEY ROXAS! WHATCHA DOING OVER HERE? ZEXION IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Demyx yelled. Marluxia giggled and they left. Roxas trudged over to canned foods where Zexion was looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for Zexion?" Roxas asked. Zexion looked at Roxas.

"Hey I'm looking for canned salmon. Just so I can make onigiri tonight with dinner." Zexion replied looking through the cans. "Ah. Found it." He said grabbing a couple of cans. He put them in the buggy and continued down the aisle turning into the next one, finding the instant ramen.

"Why you getting instant?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Because I'm too lazy to make homemade ramen." Zexion replied picking out some ramen.

"Ooh. Get me shrimp!" Roxas said pointing out a pink package. Zexion sighed, grabbing one.

"I just wish you weren't so picky Roxas." Zexion muttered to Roxas quietly.

"I'm not picky! I just like shrimp. It's yummy Zexy because you like shrimp too!!" Roxas pointed out. Zexion gave an innocent shrug and put the packages of ramen in the cart.

"Now we need drinks. Want some tea?" Zexion asked.

"Nn." Roxas said happily. Zexion grabbed a few boxes of raspberry green tea and grabbed a ten pound bag of sugar with it.

"Anything else I'm forgetting? Drinks, food, sugar, and…" Zexion trailed off.

"Something sweet!" Roxas added. Zexion snapped his fingers in agreement and grabbed everyone a half-pound bar of Hershey's chocolate.

"Oh Zexion, your forgetting coffee." Roxas said stepping a few feet back from Zexion.

"COFFEE!!I…MUST…HAVE…COFFEE!!!!!!COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!! MUST GET COFFEE!" Zexion said going insane. Every person in the market jumped half a yard back as Zexion ran through the store like lightning, rushing to the coffee isle.

"COFFEE! MY COFFEE! GET AWAY FROM MY COFFEE!" He yelled at the old couple getting coffee. The couple looked back at the raging silver headed boy, their eyes wide with horror. They trudged slowly, trying with all their might to get away from the boy. Zexion ran down to the coffee spot not caring that he hit the couple with the cart. The poor couple flew in the air and landed before the aisle ended. They hit the floor with a thump and Roxas rushed over to them, helping them up.

"…in my day, kids respected their elders enough not run them over with buggies." The old man said getting up.

"I'm so very sorry about him. He is insane about coffee." Roxas said politely.

"Do you know him? Does he do that all the time?" The old lady asked. Roxas nodded.

"I know him. He's Zexion. But he always does that with something he's addicted to. Especially coffee. I'd get out of his way when you mention coffee. But I must leave." Roxas said helping the couple with their items which were sprawled on the ground from the unusual contact.

"Ok. Thanks kiddy." The couple said, strolling along as if nothing happened. Roxas cocked his head. Never had he saw a strange couple, old at that, act the way they just did. They didn't even think twice about the incident but they just got up, retrieved their items, and left.

"Zexion! You—"Roxas began but saw that Zexion was trying to take all the coffee with him. He was trying to fit all the cans into the little buggy. "No Zexion. You can't take all the coffee." Roxas said trying to take out some of the cans. Zexion growled and started to put the cans that Roxas pulled out back in the cart. 'This isn't going to work.' Roxas thought. "Demyx! Marluxia!" Roxas yelled. In a few moments, the dancing pair was in same aisle as Roxas was.


	4. Superior's Arrival

**more chapters today.man, I'll have to type more in BCIS! XD**

* * *

"Yep Roxas…Hey Zexion, that's way too much coffee." Demyx said going over to the pair and taking out the coffee. Zexion, who knew he was going to lose, ran over to the creamer and started stuffing the containers down his cloak.

"No Zexion, not all the creamer too!" Roxas said running over to Zexion. Zexion started to run away with a cloak full of creamer. Marluxia and Roxas chased after Zexion while Demyx walked behind them with the buggy, picking up the containers that fell out of Zexion's cloak.

"NO! MY CREAMER! MY CREAMER!" Zexion yelled wildly as he tried to keep as much creamer in his cloak while running as he could. Zexion knew that this all was pointless but that voice, that voice that was always in the back of his head ordered him to do this. He had tried not to listen but he really liked coffee and that helped the voice out.

"Zexion, bring the creamer back now! Or we'll all get in trouble." Roxas said sliding to the floor. He felt a thud as he fell to the floor and he felt a twinge of pain go up his arm. He tried to move it but only succeeding in making him yelp in pain.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Marluxia asked.

"No but go get Zexion. I'll get Demyx to help me." Roxas said, taking deep breaths. Marluxia nodded and took off after Zexion. Demyx came strolling up beside Roxas and parked the buggy, squatting down beside Roxas.

"Whatcha doing down here? Are you trying to get Zexion?" He asked with a smile.

"In case you haven't noticed Demyx, I hurt my arm. Actually, I think it's broken since I can't move it at all." Roxas said, taking his other good arm and reached into his left pocket to make sure the phone was okay.

"Okay. I'll call Xemnas to come help us get you to the hospital." Demyx said getting out his cellphone.

"I didn't know you had a cellphone Demyx." Roxas said with a tilted head.

"Yeah. Xemnas gave me one that way I could watch Zexion when he wasn't around. He always has one for people watching Zexion. Zexion you know…" Demyx trailed off.

"Yeah but if you call him make sure he's not in one of _those_ moods." Roxas said hopingly.

"Okay if not we can always call Xiggy." Demyx said calling Xemnas. "Hey Xemnas we need you—are you okay dude? You sound weird. WHAT? Do not……You suck. Oh no, please don't. I'm sorry. Okay, Roxas has a broken arm…Of course it's broken…I can see that its broken I'm standing right here in front of him. Yes! Come now!" Demyx said and hung up.

"Is he coming?" Roxas asked, fearing for the worst.

"He's coming _and_ in one of those moods. He was really scary and he demanded I tell him why I called. He wondered if it was Zexion but I told him—"Demyx said but was cut off by Roxas.

"It was me. OW! Hurry up and help me out of the store. I'll walk home so I don't have to deal with him……" Roxas trailed off as he heard a loud voice in the store.

"HEY ROXAS BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE FRIEND? I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU ROXAS? IT'S XEMY!" He heard the obnoxious man. Then he heard another voice.

"XEMY DADDY, MARLUXIA'S TRYING TO TAKE MY COFFEE CREAMER. OW! MARLUXIA! THAT HURTS! LEAVE ME ALONE! DADDY!" Roxas heard Zexion yell with a sob.

"OK! I'M A RUNNING TO YOU LITTLE ZEXY! JUST TELL DADDY WHERE YOU ARE!" Xemnas yelled. Roxas covered his face. 'Oh great. He was screwed. Definitely. All it would take is one smart remark and Xemnas would go into another mood. A mood Roxas would _not_ want to corner with.

"I'M IN THE CHIP AISLE! MARLY, LEAVE THE COFFEE CREAMER THERE!" Roxas heard Zexion say.

"A nice way to talk isn't it?" Demyx said with a smirk. Roxas shook his head and got up, carrying his right arm in his left hand. He trudged toward Zexion with Demyx to help him incase something happened.

"Really. I really don't want to do this. Can we just call Xiggy?" Roxas asked.

"OH ROXY BUDDY! FIND ME IN THE CHIP AISLE! COME AND SHOW DADDY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR LITTLE SCRAWNYARM!" Xemnas called. Everyone in the store was looking at Roxas and he knew even more at Xemnas.

"Let's go put this creamer up to spare me some dignity and time." Roxas said turning around and going in the direction of the coffee. Demyx grabbed Roxas' by the waist.

"We can't. Xemnas said we gotta go now." Demyx said letting go of Roxas' waist.

"If you say so but I really don't wanna go with that freaky guy and his freakiness. It really scares me and embarrasses me at the same time." Roxas said trudging to the chip isle, dreading every passing second. If it was up to him, he would've called Xiggy and gone to the doctor. But no… Xemnas had to come in and scare the entire town with his dopiness. Why did he always do that? Why did he go around scaring little kids and parents alike? Roxas and Demyx had gotten to the chip aisle and Roxas peeked around the corner. What he saw absolutely frightened him. Xemnas was in front of Zexion, blocking Marluxia access to Zexion's cloak.

"Now why would you take poor Zexion's creamer? He loves creamer and coffee." Xemnas said with slight amusement.

"Because this is a store, Xemy, and everyone knows you have to pay for that stuff. Nobody will want it after it's been in his cloak and who knows what's in his cloak." Marluxia stated obviously.

"My body of course Marly." Zexion said peeking over Xemnas' shoulder.

"I see no other choice in this matter." Xemnas said with a sigh. He turned around and started pulling out the creamer from Zexion's cloak. Zexion stifled a yelp and turned his head with a blush spreading across his face.

"Xemy Daddy, you know this is very uncomfortable." Zexion said quietly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't stuff things in your cloak and be a good boy. Where's my Roxas buddy?" Xemnas asked looking around. Roxas quickly hid and Demyx nudged him.

"We should go." Demyx said finally after a few silent moments. Roxas nodded and Demyx went first.

"Ah. Demy where have you been?" Xemnas asked. Demyx let out a chuckle and grinned.

"Picking up the creamer off the floor." Demyx said. Roxas turned the corner and followed Demyx.

"AH. ROXAS BUDDY! I HEARD YOU WERE HURT. ARE YOU OK? DOES YOUR ARM NEED A KISS FROM DADDY? OR DOES IT NEED SPECIAL DADDY MAGIC? OH, MY LITTLE ROXAS. ALMOST GROWN BUT YET SCRAWNY AS EVER." Xemnas yelled excitedly, grabbing Roxas by the waist and swinging him around the aisle. "MY LITTLE ROXAS BUDDY. SCRAWNY BUT LOVABLE… HE'S SMALL AND CUTE BUT VICIOUS. THAT'S THE ROXAS FOR ME!" Xemnas sang. Roxas held on to his arm which was screaming but he tried to ignore everything, even the buffoon in front of him. He tried to think about the day or time when he'd get to see Axel's face and when they'd both say that they regret ever joining the organization. Then they'd sit on the couch, watching TV while drinking tea talking about the fun times they shared together. They'd get to do everything together and they'd cherish every waking moment together. That's all Roxas wanted. He didn't want anything else. He needed Axel as Axel needed him. But first, he needed to get away from the psycho idiot in front of him. If Demyx understood him, which he did, probably better than anyone at the organization, he'd see if he could take Demyx with him to see Axel.

"XEMNAS PUT ME DOWN! MY ARM'S BROKEN AND SCREAMING AT ME! I'M THOROUGHLY IRRITATED WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO HOME. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU. YOU'RE THE REASON AXEL IS GONE AND I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FRICKIN' MUCH! " Roxas screamed. Xemnas blinked at him and then set him down. He looked blank with an unnatural silence and eerie aura around him.

"Is my little Roxas angry with me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe Roxas would like to walk his little butt to the doctor, pay for it, and then walk home? Or would he rather me help him, being the nice Daddy I can be. Maybe Roxas would like to starve or would he like some food that comes out of Daddy's pocket? Would he like to be like Axel? Out all alone in the world with no protection or love and have to live without Daddy? Let me tell you something Roxas," Xemnas said pinning Roxas against a shelf," ever since you came into the organization, I've treated you with kindness and love. When Axel first came in also, I treated him the exact same way. Same as all the rest. But then Axel betrayed me and I sent him away. You want to know what he did? What that thing did was he planned to murder me for being so 'horrible' as he said it. Now, would you want someone who you treated so kindly to murder you? I know your upset he left and then you pitted your anger and hatred against everyone here—"Xemnas said but Roxas butted in.

"Did not! I treated everyone here kindly—"Roxas said but he felt a surge of pain swim through his blood in his cheek. He saw Xemnas' hand still in the air from slapping him.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! But you treat everyone horribly and here in a little bit you'll do the exact same thing. He probably told you to kill me and that is something he'll regret telling you and you'll be very sorry for that." Xemnas said grabbing Roxas' hand that was connected to his broken arm.


	5. Stop to the Hospital

okay for the guys who don't know japanese, aishiteru means 'I love you'. I wrote it because I was lazy. . so enjoy the 5th chapter to Best Friends.

* * *

"He didn't tell me that! Xemnas that really hurts………OWWW! STOP THAT! STOP THE PAIN XEMNAS! LEAVE MY HAND ALONE! XEMNAS!" Roxas yelled on the verge of tears. He could feel his hand breaking, being crushed by the force in Xemnas' own hand. He felt the bones break, one by one and with the pain in the broken arm, sent him into terrible agony and he immediately became scared of Xemnas. Just like a dog being abused and in time becomes afraid of his owner, Roxas felt like he was the dog and Xemnas was his owner. All Roxas wanted was to go with Axel. This is why he wanted to get away from these people. If Axel knew this was going to happen, why didn't he warn Roxas? Even more so, why didn't he tell him that he wanted to murder Xemnas? But why was Xemnas doing this? Why was he breaking his hand and adding to the pain in his arm?

"Let me make something very clear to you Roxas. As long as I'm Daddy around here, I'm in charge and I pay for you to live here. You don't ever tell me you hate me or ever try to disrespect me. I take care of you and I love each of you because I'm Daddy. Now you'll receive your punishment when we get home. But Zexion, put your creamer in the buggy, and we'll go put it up. Everyone will help put the creamer back." Xemnas said. Zexion looked at him with big eyes.

"But I want my creamer." Zexion murmured.

"NO! No creamer this time Zexion. Next time you can." Xemnas said walking with everyone to the coffee aisle. No one said a word as they put the creamer back and walked to the checkout. The lady at checkout scanned everything and Xemnas paid for the items and they left.

"Okay. I'm going to take Roxas to the hospital to get his limb repaired." Xemnas said.

"I'll come too. Just in case you need Daddy's help!" Demyx said with a smile. Xemnas forced a smile.

"Okay. I might need your help. But you sit up front with me." Xemnas said getting into the little green car. Marluxia and Zexion left home in the blue car. Demyx and Roxas got into the little car also. Roxas sat in the back, wondering what would happen to him. Would he die? Would Xemnas beat him? Roxas felt him pocket vibrate several times on the way to the doctors. There were at least two calls and many text messages. But with the adults in the front, Roxas wouldn't touch his phone for nothing. Roxas watched the trees and cars go by as he sat in the back seat. The car was silent except for the few times Xemnas would cuss about the cars that would get in front of him. They finally arrived at the hospital and Xemnas parked the car in a corner spot. They got out and started making their way to the front sliding glass doors to the hospital. Roxas and Demyx followed Xemnas into the hospital where Demyx and Roxas sat in the waiting room while Xemnas filled out the papers. A few moments later, Xemnas joined them. Roxas felt his phone vibrate and he stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom." Roxas said. Xemnas nodded his head in approval and Roxas walked into the bathroom which was directly in front of the waiting room. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas? Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" The voice, which was Axel, asked impatiently.

"Did you really try to kill Xemnas?" Roxas asked his voice low. Axel was silent for a moment.

"How did you find out?"

"He told me before he broke my hand."

"He broke your hand?! What—why?" Axel demanded.

"Because he believes you told me to kill him and I also told him I hated him because he made you leave." Roxas said, the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh. I see. So that's how it ends. Roxas, listen, I'll give you a very big hint so listen up. Since you know I'm by the waterfall, I'm also in the state of Miona." Axel said. Roxas thought for a moment. Miona was a place that was beautiful and had the one and only Reminiscing Waterfall. That was it!

"Axel! You're by Reminiscing Waterfall! Wow. That is a beautiful place to live. I can't wait to see you!" Roxas said with an excited sigh.

"You figured it out. But now you gotta get here. But Roxas, I feel that you should be careful around Xemnas. He won't just let you leave there. You have to get away secretly. It's a good thing he doesn't know where I am. Or else he'd come and kill you. But Roxas, I miss you. I really do. Although it's only been a couple of hours, I still miss you. Very much. Roxas, the truth is…Koishiteru. Koishiteru very much. And it's the truth. When I see you, I get excited and happy. I just want you to hurry home. I want to see you and run my fingers in your soft hair. I want to watch you sleep soundly and wonder if you think about me. I can't stand it Roxas. I need you here with me. Nothing……really matters to me anymore." Axel finished. Roxas didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Axel, I miss you too. Ever since you left, I've always been thinking about you. Axel, I can't stand it either. I want to be with you every waking moment. I need to be beside you, for all time. This isn't the life for me. Wanting and longing to see you. I can't stay here with all these fake people. The only nice one here is Demyx. He's the only friend I have here. But time is short and I have to go get my sling and hand brace so I'll talk to you soon. Aishiteru Axel." Roxas said stopping his crying.

"Aishiteru." Axel replied. Roxas pocketed the phone and went the restroom. Even though he needed to talk to Axel, he had to use the restroom. He zipped up his zipper and walked outside.

"Jeez Roxas. Does it take that long to use the restroom?" Xemnas fiercely whispered, grabbing Roxas' broken hand and jerking him down into a seat. Roxas winced but looked to Demyx. Demyx smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 'Everything will be alright.' his eyes were saying. Roxas thought about the conversation he had with Axel. For Axel to say that, Roxas knew it wasn't easy. Axel was never the type to say things aloud and pour his feelings to him like that. But those were the things he wanted to hear most. Nothing Xemnas did or said would destroy his feelings or make him think any differently. In fact, Roxas didn't really care for Xemnas. He wished Xemnas was gone, just as Axel did. Then everything would be better.

"Did you not hear her Roxas? Get your butt up and come in the triage with me!" Xemnas said wrenching him out of the chair and almost dragging him. Roxas looked at Demyx with remorse. Roxas went into the triage with basically Xemnas' help. Xemnas didn't feel any regret for what he did. He wouldn't even give the slightest care if Roxas died. Roxas and Xemnas stayed in the triage for half an hour and finally when they exited, Roxas' hand was throbbing from the swelling, not to mention the poking and prodding the nurse did to his arm and hand. All Roxas wanted to do was go home, and get his stuff ready and then depart to Axel's house with Demyx in tow. That's what he wanted. Roxas thought awhile about what he would do once they got home while the others watched TV. He thought, once they got home, he'd act as if nothing was going to happen and then at night, he'd leave. That's what he'd do as soon as he could.

"Roxas! They've been calling you! Why don't you listen you rotten child. I wish you never had entered the organization! Demyx, come along." Xemnas said grabbing the front of Roxas' cloak and shoved him forward. Roxas stumbled but regained his balance. Xemnas must still be mad at him for what he said. In the room, he'd tell him he was sorry though he wasn't really sorry. The nurse led them to a patient room and everyone sat down and silence flooded the room except for Roxas and the nurse conversing about Roxas and his medical history. Once the nurse left, there was total silence in the room.

"Xemnas I—"Roxas began.

"Demyx, I have to go to the restroom. Watch Roxas for me." Xemnas said not caring that Roxas was going to speak. He got up and left the room.

"Roxas…I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you. I'd leave him alone for now. He's pretty distressed with you. After what you said, he probably doesn't even want to be here with you." Demyx said getting up and going over to Roxas. He wrapped his arms gently around Roxas in a warm, encouraging embrace. "It'll be okay Roxas. "Demyx said gently in his ear.

"Demyx, can you keep a secret?" Roxas asked, keeping his eyes hidden from Demyx's view.

"Yeah." Demyx said softly.

"I talked to Axel today after he left me." Roxas said quietly. Demyx looked at him.

"How was he?" Demyx asked.

"Fine. I know where he lives. But I'm not going to say anything. I want to go see him." Roxas said. "But please don't tell Xemnas. He'll make me tell him and then he'll go kill Axel." Roxas pleaded.

"I understand Roxas. I won't say a word. But be careful around Xemy Daddy okay?" Demyx said letting go of Roxas and sitting back in the chair. In a matter of seconds, Xemnas came back in and sat down.

"Sorry Roxas. Nature just called me. So what did you need to say?" Xemnas said with a smirk.

"Umm. I wanted to say sorry. I was a jerk. My arm just ached with pain at the time. That's why I acted the way I did." Roxas finished, looking at the ground.

"I understand. Thank you for the apology, young Roxas. You finally understand that you owe me a lot for what I have done for you." Xemnas said with a hint of resentment in his voice, unknown to everyone but him.

"Sorry for interrupting this little chat but the patient needs to get X-Rays done on his right arm and hand." A blonde headed nurse said.

"Only, if Demyx can go." Xemnas said.

"Guardians aren't allowed in the X-Ray room." The nurse replied.

"Okay then. Can he at least stand outside the X-Ray room? I need him to keep an eye on Roxas." Xemnas said crossing his arms in an annoyed mood.


	6. The Door

**Okay you are finally caught up to me. :sweat: Now I gotta spend more time finishing this. Good thing, It's almost finished so enjoy this latest installment.**

* * *

"Yes. That is permitted at least. Roxas, can you get changed into these?" The nurse said handing him some hospital clothes. Roxas heard Xemnas snicker at the clothes.

"Demyx, can you come in the bathroom with me? I can't get these clothes off without help." Roxas asked.

"Nothing naughty in there boys ok?" Xemnas said fatherly. The nurse gave Xemnas a puzzled look. Demyx got up and walked into the bathroom with Roxas.

"Won't Axel get mad?" Demyx asked helping Roxas take off his shirt.

"Well, he better not. This is for a good cause and don't worry about it. Hey Dem, can you take on another secret?" Roxas asked quietly. Demyx nodded.

"I have a phone in my jean pocket. Can you take it out and guard it with your life until I get into my jeans again?" Roxas asked. Demyx touched his nose with Roxas.

"Of course little Roxas. You can count on me. Xemnas won't even know you have one. I'll protect it to my grave." Demyx said taking the phone out of Roxas' jeans, turning it off, and putting it in his cloak pocket. Demyx helped Roxas out of his jeans and into the hospital pants.

"Demyx thank you for being a good friend but why does Xemnas do this?" Roxas asked, using Demyx's shoulder for support to get into the pants.

"I think it's because he wants to be the supreme ruler of the organization and everyone be perfect and not question his authority. Its so complex Roxas, I'm sorry I can't help you anymore." Demyx said sliding the shirt on Roxas.

"It's okay Demyx. I'll find out sooner or later. Thanks." Roxas said as Demyx buttoned up the shirt.

"You're welcome Roxas. I tried." Demyx replied. Roxas raised a hand on Demyx's face and pecked his other cheek. Demyx blushed and looked away.

"That's between us only. Then let's not let Xemnas think something happened between us." Roxas said with a small smile. Demyx nodded with a small smile. They walked out of the bathroom where Xemnas was sitting patiently, chatting with the nurse.

"Ready Roxas?" Xemnas asked. Roxas nodded and the nurse brought in a wheelchair. Roxas sat down in the wheelchair and Demyx followed him as the nurse wheeled Roxas to the X-Ray room. She told Demyx to patiently stand outside the X-Ray room and she wheeled Roxas inside. Roxas then got up and laid on the table. The nurse tenderly picked up his broken limb and sat it on a machine.

"Now don't move a muscle until I tell you to okay and close your eyes." The nurse asked. Roxas nodded and the nurse left the room into a smaller room. Roxas closed his eyes and in a moment, he heard a click and the nurse walked in and adjusted his arm. Then she took another X-Ray. She took a few more and then Roxas was permitted to sit up.

"We'll wheel you back to the room and you can wait there until we get the X-Rays back." The nurse replied. Roxas nodded and sat back in the chair. The nurse opened up the door and Demyx was waiting patiently. The three went back to the room where Xemnas was on the phone. Roxas sat on the patient bed and gazed at the pictures that lined the walls and the instruments on the counter. Demyx sat in the chair and did the same thing as Roxas. Roxas looked at Xemnas as he got of the phone.

"Dinner is almost done. " Xemnas said. In a few moments, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Diz. I looked at the X-Rays and your arm and hand are broken. This is correct, right Roxas?" Diz asked.

"Right Doctor Diz. Do I have to get a shot?" Roxas asked, the fear of needles rising in his chest. Diz chuckled.

"No. We'll have to cast your arm and hand. It'll take an hour to do. My nurse is getting the materials right now so it'll only take 50 minutes to do." Diz said. The nurse came in with the materials and the doctor tenderly washed Roxas's arm. Then he started the casting process while Demyx and Xemnas watched. It took the doctor half an hour to apply and twenty minutes to dry. Once finished, the doctor stood up.

"Okay Roxas, how does that feel?" Diz asked. Roxas moved his arm.

"Fine. I can live with this. Thanks doc." Roxas replied sitting up. Xemnas and Demyx looked at his cast.

"I want to sign it first!" Demyx said excitedly. He pulled out a marker and wrote his name on it largely.

"Demyx, now no one else can sign it!" Roxas said laughing. Demyx turned away slightly blushing. "It's okay." Roxas replied to his look.

"Okay. Now he get can dressed." Diz said. Xemnas gave Demyx Roxas's clothes. The boys walked into the bathroom. Demyx first helped Roxas into his pants.

"Okay here's your phone back." Demyx said turning on the phone and then stuck it in Roxas's pocket.

"Thanks Demyx. I'm in debt to you." Roxas said as Demyx helped him get into his shirt.

"No that debt is already paid." Demyx said with a blush. Roxas knew what he paid with. They walked out of the bathroom and walked with Xemnas to the counter where he signed some paperwork and paid for the operation.

"Okay. Now when we get home, we'll eat and then I'll deal with you Roxas. No, I'm not mad at you but you still need to be punished for talking to me like that." Xemnas said walking to the car. He unlocked it and everyone got in. On the way home, all Roxas had on his mind was the punishment he would receive. Xemnas gave many punishments depending on the degree of the 'crime' as he called it. But no one in the organization ever did something as 'bad' as he did. No one ever told Xemnas how they felt but even if they did, did they actually love the man like a father? Roxas shook the thought in his head and he looked up as their house came into view. It was a two story house and to house everyone, it had seven huge bedrooms, three bathrooms and it was big enough for twelve guys and one girl. Roxas dreaded going to his room because that was his and Axel's room. Going in there would make him think about all the sweet and fun moments they had together. He remembered the time when a storm had rolled in and he cuddled up with Axel because he was scared. He thought how reassuring Axel's warm skin was to him and how they talked for hours and Roxas finally fell asleep in Axel's arms all because of his phobia of thunderstorms. Roxas smiled inside, just thinking about that wonderful time he had with Axel. He brought himself back to the present and stepped out of the car and followed everyone inside. When Roxas entered, he could smell the yakisoba and ramen and he looked at the table where everyone was sitting and the food was just finished.

"Welcome home dear." Saix said going over to Xemnas with a smile. Xemnas hugged Saix and looked at Demyx and Roxas.

"You two go eat. Saix, I need to talk to you for a moment." Xemnas said and took Saix into the other room.

"What happened to you Roxas?" Luxord, a guy with blonde hair and mustache asked him.

"I fell on my arm and broke it and other events got my hand broken." Roxas replied sitting down beside Demyx.

"Okay, I'll serve the ramen. BUT DON'T TOUCH THE COFFEE!!!" Zexion shrieked. Marluxia got up and served the yakisoba. In a few moments, Xemnas and Saix returned to the room and sat down. Roxas feared that Xemnas told Saix about his disrespectful behavior. After all, those two were inseparable and it was unusual that Xemnas picked him up without taking Saix. He started to eat his food, slowly, trying to savor every bite. This would be the last time he would eat Zexion's cooking. He first started on the ramen because it was instant and he wanted to eat the yakisoba last. He looked at Xemnas, who was getting spoon-fed by Saix. Roxas smiled and looked over to Demyx. He was eating happily. Roxas was puzzled. How could Demyx, who had been with him through all of this, be happy? Demyx had witnessed Roxas getting his hand broken and being humiliated in the store, yet here he was, happy as could be shown through expressions. He didn't understand Demyx, maybe he never would. But a goal he did know was he wanted to get to know him. And who knows, maybe Axel would too. Roxas thought a little more while eating his delicious yakisoba and relishing the taste. Once he finished, he downed his green tea and helped clean up dinner. Just as he wiped his wet hand on the washcloth on the door he heard his name being called.

"Roxas. Come here! Daddy wants to see you." Xemnas called. Roxas hurriedly turned to Demyx.

"I…Please, if you don't see me around, find me." Roxas said to Demyx and giving him a hug. Roxas dropped his shoulders as he walked into the dining room. He had been dreading this ever since he told Xemnas how much he hated him for what he did. He wondered if it was going to be a horrible punishment or not. Roxas saw Xemnas sitting in the big chair at the end of the table with Saix. "Yes…Superior?" Roxas asked. Xemnas got up and beckoned Roxas to come over to him.

"I hope you're ready. You will be punished for a whole day." Xemnas said grabbing Roxas's left wrist since his right was in a cast. Saix got behind them and made sure no one else followed. Xemnas must've thought about Roxas's behavior because he seemed moody and somewhat angry. He dragged Roxas past the bedrooms and then it hit Roxas. He knew exactly where they were going. Roxas dragged his feet along the ground trying to slow the time to get to the room. "Don't do that Roxas. You'll make it a longer punishment." Xemnas growled. Roxas picked up his feet but pulled back. That resulted in Xemnas jerking him forward.

"But I don't wanna go! Xemnas don't take me to that room!" Roxas screamed. Xemnas and Saix ignored him. Then they arrived at the door to the room. It was a solid, dull grey, metal door. It had a bar in the middle of it and kept the people who were inside, inside. It was a scary door and Xemnas lifted the bar and opened the creaky door. Roxas held his breath as for the first time; he saw what was inside the door. It was a cold scary room. There were no lights save for a torch on the wall. The wall and floor was made of grey cobblestone bricks. He saw little bugs running around the floor and a mouse or two. Attached to the wall were handcuffs. Roxas had never heard of a room like this but he knew there was a room that everyone was scared of and this was it. He had never heard anyone in here and he wondered why.

"This room had one foot wide walls so if you scream or beg no one will hear you." Xemnas said quietly. He walked into the room and Roxas pulled back but Saix shoved him in. Then Xemnas whipped on Roxas and pushed him against the wall. Roxas squirmed but to no advantage. Saix took each of Roxas's hands and locked them into the cuffs. Roxas yelped when he felt his cast hand get cuffed. Xemnas let off him lightly and stood back.

"Now you will remain in here until you decide that you will no longer say such insulting things. But the good thing is you will probably learn how to hold your bladder for a whole day, go for a whole day with no food or water, and learn the meaning of character and also how to entertain yourself. Well, too-da-loo." Xemnas said shortly and left with Saix at his heels. Roxas slumped to the floor. Never had this ever happened to him and he hoped this was the last time. He felt totally alone in that small, cold room. Abandoned, that was the word and scared. He longed for the warm of someone. Someone kind and wouldn't look upon him as some kid who deserved everything that happened. Someone like Demyx or Axel but Axel was too far away. He longed for Axel but here he longed for Demyx and an embrace which was warm and calming. Roxas pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head upon his knees. He closed his eyes and tried to go into a light sleep in which he succeeded.


	7. The Escape

**A/N: much time since I updated is the latest longer but it should coming to a close with a few more you like it! :)**

* * *

_"Come on Roxas! Let's go to the river and fish! I'll grab the poles! Demyx, you grab the tackle box and Roxas, you grab the bait!" A red head shouted excitedly._

_"Aww. But I don't like the shad. It smells and looks funny! Axel…" Roxas whined._

_"Don't be a baby Roxas. Besides, you can't carry the tackle box. It's too heavy." Axel told him. Roxas stiffened and grabbed the shad and ran out of the house yelling "I'm a big boy!" Axel covered his face in sheer amusement and sighed. Demyx stifled a giggle and Axel looked at him._

_"That's your Roxas." Demyx told him. Axel smiled then nodded and shifted the poles on his shoulder as they went outside. Suddenly, Demyx was next to him but Roxas was sleeping._

_"Roxas…Get up…Hurry Roxas…Hurry before Superior comes…" He said shaking him. Roxas awoke…_

Roxas fluttered his eyes groggily and looked up to see someone. No, it was just a dream. He was still in his dream but he could see someone with blonde-brown hair squatting down in front of him.

"Roxas, thank God you're up! Come on, we gotta hurry before Superior finds me here." The boy said. Roxas pried his sleepy eyes open and looked the boy in the eyes. His sapphire eyes welled up with tears.

"Demy? Demyx wh-what are you doing here? H-How did you—"Roxas began but Demyx put a finger on his lips.

"I came to rescue you. I saw Superior come out of this room, so after everyone went to bed, I came to get you. I want you to be happy Roxas. You have been so kind to me through your pain of losing Axel. That's why we're going to run away and find Axel though when I return, I'll probably be beaten…" Demyx replied as he pulled on the cuffs and finally they came off. Roxas fell into Demyx's arms and he looked up at him.

"No, you're not returning. You're coming with me. I don't care if Axel doesn't like it, you're staying with me. I can't let you come back here. If I go, everyone will call you a heretic like me. So you aren't ever coming back and we'll finally be free from calling Xemnas, Daddy." Roxas whispered fiercely, giving Demyx a small, but very confident and reassuring kiss. After a moment, he pulled back from a flushed Demyx. "You can't tell now. It's our dirty little secret." Roxas told him. Demyx nodded shyly and picked Roxas up, carrying him quietly to his room. Roxas was let down in his room and he scrambled around, picking up things and shoving them into a worn duffle bag. Demyx was gathering his things as well. They were both quiet, as to not make a sound and wake the people in the adjoining rooms. After about 5 minutes of frantic gathering, Demyx and Roxas walked down the stairs quietly. Suddenly, Demyx stepped on a step and it squeaked. Demyx and Roxas froze in horror and they stood still for a few minutes. There were no footsteps from the hall or upstairs so they continued. Roxas grabbed a few things from the pantry and Demyx grabbed a couple of drinks. No one would miss anything. They had so much crap; it was hard to find out if something was missing. Demyx put everything in a small black lunch box and they silently went over to the door. The boys gazed at the white security box on the wall by the door. Since when had Superior put up an alarm? Demyx thought for a second and then punched the numbers in. The alarm gave a small beep and Roxas opened the door silently. Demyx tapped the numbers back in and hurried out the door while Roxas closed it so the alarm wouldn't detonate. They both sighed and started on their way.

"So Demy, how are we going to get Miona?" Roxas asked softly. Demyx put an arm around Roxas's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way. Oh! How about a taxi?" Demyx asked.

"Do we have enough money Demy?" Roxas asked, a little scared by the darkness.

"I got $100. That should be enough. Besides, it only costs 10 cents a mile. And it's only fifty miles. We'll be fine." Demyx reassured him. Roxas whimpered his reply. Roxas moved closer to Demyx and Demyx pulled him closer. Just by looking at them, people would think that they were a couple but Roxas didn't care. Demyx had helped him through thick and thin but it was dark and Roxas was helpless. Demyx held that warmth and serenity that Roxas longed for.

"Demyx, do you think Axel will mind that we are going to his house together? And the fact you are going with me?" Roxas asked as his arm started to throb.

"I sure hope not. I don't want to go back now." Demyx told Roxas with a forced smile.

"Aww. Demyx I can see through your smile. You are going to stay with me. I'm sure." Roxas said laying his head on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx giggled and tightened his grip on Roxas' waist. They walked into town and Demyx let go. He waved a cab and they got in.

"Where to?" Was the gruff question they received.

"Minoa, please." Demyx asked politely. He got a slow nodded and the man took off. Demyx pulled out his phone as it started vibrating.

"Demyx?" A voice asked. Roxas' and Demyx's stomach dropped. It was Xemnas.

"Um… Yes Daddy?" Demyx said, his voice trembling.

"Where are you? You aren't in your bed." Xemnas asked.

"…I'm in the cab. I'm going to the store." Demyx said with a stroke of confidence.

"Oh. Well, you could've asked me. I would've taken you." Xemnas offered with his unusual calmness. That calmness frightened them both.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up." Demyx replied with a laugh.

"Or rather you didn't want me to know you took Roxas. I know he's gone. I went and checked. You think I'm stupid. I'm not. You are stupid, Demyx. Thinking you can get away with this. Well, I'm going to find you and both of you will be beaten for this. Just wait. While you have your little ride, I'm searching. Better hope I don't find you two." Xemnas said and hung up. Demyx looked at his phone with wide eyes. Roxas looked at it too.

"That guy is awfully loud for this time of night. Does he stay up all night?" The cab driver asked. Demyx put the phone away.

"No. We ran away. He's…got this weird way of speaking. It's an eerie calmness. It's really scary."

"I'll say. Why are you two running away?" The man asked.

"You saw my cast right? Well I slipped and broke the forearm. As for the hand, he broke it. Every bone was broken. Then, he chained me in a foot-thick walled room with a stuffy atmosphere and a single weak torch on the wall. There were rats and bugs everywhere. Ghastly, it was." Roxas finished with a shudder.

"You know, with child abuse like that, he could be thrown in prison." The man replied.

"Not him. He'd use his calmness to worm out of it. Besides, we won't see him no more. We're going to my friend's house. We're in an organization and this guy who broke my hand, Xemnas, banished him for 'plotting' to kill him. So we're going to live with him since we might get banished too." Roxas said.

"Good plan. I would do the same kid. You two are strong. Don't doubt it like I once did. Lost the girl of my dreams. Beautiful she was. Long brown hair, amethyst eyes, and an hourglass figure. Boy, she was gorgeous. I never had enough guts to ask her to be my wife. Then she left me. For this muscle man who was rich. Blonde hair and green eyes. Blech!" He finished.

"Yeah. We don't like women too much. More of like people to clean up after you and work." Demyx replied. Roxas poked Demyx and he looked at him. Roxas wore a look of shock.

"Really?" Roxas asked. Demyx nodded. Demyx pulled out Roxas' phone and gave it to him. Roxas turned it on and saw he had a missed call from Axel. He pushed a button and it was calling him back.

"Yeah? Axel here." Axel said.

"It's me. I'm on my way. I brought Demyx."

"Why? I thought you didn't like organization dogs."

"Demyx helped me escape when I was chained in the room. So he's coming along. Whether you like it or not." Roxas finished.

"Ooh! I always wanted a threesome! Awesome! You're in the middle though Roxas." Axel said enthusiastic.

"Umm…Thanks Axel. We just left the city so it'll be about 30 min. Okay?" Roxas told him.

"Sure. I'll see you then. I love you." Axel finished.

"I love you too. Bye." Roxas replied and hung up. Demyx looked at him and Roxas put his head near Demyx's ear. "We're gonna have a threesome now. I'm in the middle. Thanks." Roxas said with an evident blush. Demyx smiled.

"Sure." He said with a dashing smile. Roxas punched Demyx playfully.

"I'm sure I won't be the only one not sleeping tonight. You won't get any sleep either. I'm going to make sure." Roxas teased. Demyx laughed.

"Maybe so. But I will make sure too. You won't sleep at all." Demyx teased back. Roxas scooted closer to Demyx and Demyx put an arm around Roxas' waist. He laid his head on Demyx's shoulder and dozed.

"Wake me when we get to the Miona train station." Roxas said and fell asleep.

_Roxas ran along hand in hand with Demyx and Axel. They were all laughing and running to the river._

_"I can't wait to fish!" Axel cried._

_"Yeah! It's gonna be fun!" Roxas shrieked. Demyx smiled. They almost got to the river when Xemnas stood in the way._

_"Axel, what are you doing here? Why are you messing with Demyx and Roxas? I though I told you I don't want a murderer to mess with my babies." Xemnas roared. He walked up to Axel and punched him, sending him to the ground. Demyx grabbed Roxas and pulled him back from the scene. Xemnas then pulled Axel's chest up slightly off the ground and punched his face again and again._

_"Axel! NO! Let me go, Demyx! Let me go! NO, AXEL!" Roxas screamed._

_"Roxas, wake up. We're here." Demyx whispered in Roxas' ear. He shook Roxas slightly._

Roxas awoke to the gentle hum of the engine and the strong street light. He sat up and stretched with a yawn.

"Are we really here Demy?" Roxas asked sleepily. Demyx looked at him and nodded with a smile. Roxas let Demyx pay the man and allowed him to lead him to the station. Roxas didn't want to wake. In fact, he wanted to go back to his dream and beat the crap out of Xemnas for doing that to Axel. But now, he'd get to be with Axel; forever and ever. That was the good part of his happily ever after. Demyx got to be there too. Roxas always knew there was something about Demyx that was attractive. But he never got the chance to talk to him since he was always around Axel and Axel was very jealous. Roxas mostly spent his time with Axel unless he had a moment away. Roxas could see though, that Axel was little by little, getting attached to Demyx.


End file.
